


⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Halsey - Oracle Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Elemental Alignment Readings [15]
Category: Halsey (Musician)
Genre: celebrity reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Elemental Alignment Reading is designed to showcase the status of energetic alignments with the four major elements. This reading can analyze an individual’s personality as well as gauge their alignment with their Higher Self.[Subject] Halsey[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Elemental Alignment - original design by me.[Time] 2 hours[Reading Performed] May 31, 2019[Original Post Date] June 21, 2019*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Halsey - Oracle Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [sorryunknownlover](https://tmblr.co/ZHTK1e2U364Dw)

 

  


 

**Pre-Reading:**

For the energy reading I really just wanted to focus on the foundations of her energy, the stuff that she came in on, what she works with by default, because she really does have such a strong energy that really draws people in and I wanted to see where that came from.

Right off the bat when I was getting into her energy I started hearing this phrase being spoken over and over again — _“it’s made of such beautiful things.”_ It was kind of annoying because it just kept punching through everything else but when I would actually chill out and listen to it, I got these visuals of a dark space where these multi-colored lights were flickering all around. It’s hard to explain it but it looked like different colored chalk on a blackboard, but everything was moving and flickering in and out. I’m still not entirely sure what that was supposed to be. I don’t know if that’s what her core energy is, or if there was something more to that, but it was still pretty solid.

  
  


There is definitely a really strong presence of Water energy not only in the flow of the lights but even in the first few cards I pulled. The Ace of Cups is at the very top above everything else, so there’s a purpose in Water for her. There was very careful design implemented into her imprinted energy around Water — actually, that might be what the whole _“it’s made of such beautiful things”_ was about. Her imprints, or her birth chart, was made with specific intentions involving Water energy.

As always, I really don’t like looking at people’s charts without birth times, especially for readings, but I’d absolutely love to throw money down on her having significant placements or aspects involving Water. Especially with the North Node or Mars as the intention is towards using Water as a very, very big driving force for her. There’s also a lot of energy towards transformation and fluidity in self-awareness (maybe why she likes to change her style and sound so much) which might center more towards Scorpio or Pisces energy.

_*EDIT: Lol, I got curious and wanted to check. She actually has her Moon and Mars in Cancer, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Pluto, and her North Node in Scorpio, and Saturn in Pisces. So... yeah, ignore my continued confusion towards the Water energy in the rest of this reading._

****In terms of the cards, the Ace of Cups is pouring down into the drive of the Knight of Cups and the intuitive reception of the 4 of Cups, which would actually put her intuition more in the realm of conscious awareness. Things “click” consciously, like she can tap into her creativity and inspiration very easily when she’s in a certain mode. Basically, it’s like she can turn the faucet on and off.

All of that Water energy is then hitting Air energy with the Page of Swords where the conscious awareness of this big, booming inspiration and flow is literally wielded like a weapon. Lol, it just hit me that that’s literally a lyric in Nightmare, so like… literally being aware of that source energy towards creation and expression, especially in terms of transformation and fluidity is CONSCIOUSLY understood by her as a tool and a weapon. Righteous.

The Air energy, of course, is centered around her projected energy through her Sun Sign, which is Libra. Libra itself is quite a booming energy, but it’s like ~low key~ a banger, very off the walls but quietly so, but this isn’t so strong in her foundation. She has the Libra vibe towards her energy lines, the projected energy towards other people. Personal connections are very, very easy to make, are very, very strong, and they can break very, very hard — that’s a booming Libra thing, she has that. However, when it comes to her core energy projecting through creation she’s hitting way, way more through Water.

It’s one of those things that’s really fucking hard to explain, but like very basic Libra energy sucks people in. They can sometimes be kind of needy and fall into relationships where they become too bound to another person because of how much they take on of that person, literally sucking their energy into them to feel whole. With Halsey, it’s like she’s projecting BIG ENERGY and then bringing in ~little energy~ but from a million sources.

ALLOW ME TO ATTEMPT ANOTHER EXPLANATION.

Visually what I’m seeing with this is like some kind of tentacle thing with a million arm being pushed out of a hole in the wall. This is how Halsey projects her energy through perceived barriers towards other people that she wishes to connect to but can’t through face-to-face contact. But then at the end of each of these tentacles, there is like a little sucky hose thing that is bringing energy in towards her.

BASICALLY, the Water energy, all that force towards creation and transformation is specifically behind her so that she can do what she is doing now with her artistry. So like… she’s barely a Libra, lol. I don’t know how else to put that. As a singular individual, yes, she is. It’s her core wall energy, everything is projected through Libra, but in terms of high up, Higher Self, soul purpose shit, she’s riding very wet fucking waves, like full on Tsunamis.

That conscious level connection to Water and how she implements that artistry is being put towards the 4 of Wands, which I was seeing as a whole world. Like, she’s building, or has built a whole new reality for herself that exists within the objective reality. With this, I keep seeing a mixing bowl and someone throwing all kinds of stuff into it and mixing it all up, but it looks really frantic. It’s very condensed and it’s all kind of flying everywhere but it’s contained. This might be towards a mental world, like a place in her head where she goes to flip that “ON” button for the faucet, and once she’s in there it all starts pouring out.

There’s a lot of Fire energy in that space, not stemming from her own energy, but just like a lot of stimulation. Actually, it’s more like it’s coming from pressure. Like, she goes into this tiny space in her head, turns the faucet on, the water fills up the tiny space, and eventually the pressure fo the running water builds up enough that it starts to boil.

Then coming out of this space with the 4 of Wands there are two separate lanes of release which is really interesting because it makes it look like she has these major breakdowns, like heavy, heavy breakdowns that lead to a self-initiated rebirth which, again, is in that Water energy.

On one side, you have her stepping right into the 5 of Cups which is very low, depressive energy, focusing on very upset things, past situations and circumstances, before she jumps right into the 8 of Cups which is where all that shit literally just gets dropped and she moves on. And if that ain’t enough, she moves straight to The Fool where there is that very literal rebirth. I also really like how there is a transition between these cards from a grey sky, to a night sky, to a cleary sun-filled sky.

Like, seriously, that alone is such a WATER thing. It’s almost like there’s some enjoyment towards sitting in a painful state of mind because there is substance there. Me and my Pisces nonsense love to do that simply because it helps to process it all. Like, rather than picking myself apart with logic and crunching through things, it’s better to just sit and FEEL it. And there’s a low key pleasure in just being able to FEEL things in such a big way — that’s why Water Signs are so over-dramatic, lol. Everything’s gotta be BIG and MEANINGFUL.

Oh, but wait, there’s more!

She literally has a fucking Air/Logic/Picking-Everything-Apart process too on the other side. I actually like this because this is a very, very similar process that Namjoon (RM, BTS) has when it comes to how he processes or dissects his own experiences and feelings in order to write them out for his music. When I did the _[energy and connection readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/minireadings/2019/4/9/energy-between-bts-halsey)_ for Halsey and BTS, there was that connection between them towards creative processes, so it is actually really cool to get some confirmation on that here.

So, it starts out with that 3 of Swords, which is in the same realm as the 5 of Cups with the sad, upset emotions and feelings all around, but here there’s logic and intellect just ripping right through it. The image on the card is the most important thing here. Swords (Air/Logic) are stabbing into the heart, literally dissecting the emotion, the feeling, the sensitivity surrounding an experience both internally and externally.

This then goes into the 6 of Swords, which is pretty much the same as the 8 of Cups in terms of transitioning out of a lower state, except this is more of a process of seeding. Visually, I was seeing this process as the swords being stabbed into the heart and pulled out with blood on them. The blood is like the basis of a song, one line of lyrics that express how something felt, a certain image that comes to mind that she can put words to later, like harvesting creative aspects out of experiences that are significant to the heart.

So, it’s like the swords are stabbed in, taken out with the blood, and then put into the boat in the 6 of Swords. The jump in number, going from 3 to 6 makes me think it’s like a very careful process, only three swords go in at a time, it’s drawn out and carefully conducted, rather than just literally throwing a heart in a blender and seeing what comes out. She’s being gentle with herself while still, you know, stabbing herself in order to get those seeds.

And they are seeds. The card to follow the 6 of Swords was the 8 of Wands which I was seeing as raining Fire, like water that feeds the seeds, but action and passion that actually brings them to life as well. This fire-rain is going straight down on top of the 10 of Swords where it literally looks like more swords have bloomed out of a corpse, or in this case, the old heart, the old experience that was used to create something.

Then from there, these swords, the fully fleshed out idea, words, images, message, is harvested by the King of Swords, which is more in line with her Libra or her projected energy, the part of her that’s ready to share it, and is then handed over to the Knight of Pentacles who presents the final product in all of its glory.

Fucking RIGHTEOUS.

So, she’s kind of all over the place but, quite literally, there is a method to the madness.

 

**The Reading:**

  
  


**Core Energy:**

**Golden Egg — Spirit**

This literally made me squeal when it flew out because this is literally what I was talking about with the 4 of Wands. That mental space that she has for herself to work from and to process things is literally the Golden Egg. The Golden Egg is associated with the Heart Chakra, which, when centered there, is a place of projection and attraction for the soul. I talked about this with some of the BTS readings about how people are coming into a time where they are “leading with the chest” or leading with their hearts, their souls, and that’s what she is doing.

The place she works from is a place of raw honesty and connection to herself, where she processes and builds on her experiences in a way that allows them to be released, and then allows for that empty space to be filled up with positive and beneficial energy towards her progression. It’s really fucking great.

And of course, when a Spirit Card pops out here it shows that she is currently in perfect alignment with her Higher Self, meaning in terms of her path and soul progression, she is right where she needs to be. This also puts her current alignments in perfect synchronicity as well.

I also wanted to include an excerpt from this card’s description in the book because the first bit really lends to what I was seeing with the 4 of Wands.

_“Within the Golden Egg lives a precious sound. Deep within that sound resides a message. The sound cannot be heard, nor the message discerned until we retreat from the noise of modern life. The magical essence of the Golden Egg needs warmth, quiet, and time to unfold. No rushing, pushing, or grasping.”_

  
  


**Elemental Water Alignment:**

**Crow — Air**

I feel like if I had to pick one card from this deck to represent her energy as a whole, this would be it. It’s a perfect mix of Water and Air energy. The Crow is extremely in touch with Water energy, with intuition and creativity specifically. It’s highly observant and psychic, and it has this very deep sense of self-awareness and analysis.

Especially since this is in the Water Alignment, this energy is centered around intuition based on observation, meaning she can read people very easily, figure out how to really work with people well, which is very Libra. There’s that vibe of them kind of looking down on everyone from a higher perspective, seeing things that everyone else doesn’t, seeing past people’s bullshit, able to work around the bullshit or know how to walk through it, how to use it, and so on.

This kind of energy centers itself in high intelligence and communication as well, which I have no doubt lends very well to her ability to write and create music and stories, as well as express herself clearly in conversation without any strong filters.

  
  


**Elemental Fire Alignment:**

**Lizard — Fire**

So… everything I just said with the Crow is the same here.

It’s hard to explain but if you were to see the Crow as being above a crowd, looking down on them and watching them, the Lizard would be their partner in crime whizzing around on the ground beneath everyone’s feet doing just the same. It’s like the difference in observing from far away and being in the thick of it.

With Water, you have the receptivity, and then with Fire, there is the projection, so in a way you can look at them as working together in order to really calculate all of the who’s, what’s, when’s, where’s, and why’s of a situation. There’s also that connection between the Crow and the Lizzard where you have the mental process towards the creation, the process that began with the 3 of Swords, and then the action behind it, the process of creating something out of it.

So, there’s a very strong, intuitive-based plan or design, and then it is implemented in a very strong, intuitive-based course of action. On both ends, that Water energy, like the fuel of the Ace of Cups, is behind both of them. Both of these alignments are what is centered towards her creation.

You can also look at it as the Crow lining up with the 4 of Cups and the Lizard lining up with the Knight of Cups.

  
  


**Elemental Earth Alignment:**

**Cosmic Egg — Spirit**

I was actually really hoping to see this here because, with all of that driving force and intentional design behind her Water energy lending to transformation and really putting drive and passion behind the heart, I assumed that her sense of self and her connection to the world around her was relatively fleshed out and settled into, and that’s exactly what is shown here with the Cosmic Egg.

The Cosmic Egg is associated with the Crown Chakra, and you can also look at it as The World card in tarot. It is finality, it is completion, it’s the point where everything has fallen into place. Does that mean she’s done growing and figuring things out? Lol, no. It just means that she’s laid her foundations, she’s found her path, she’s fulfilling her purpose, and she’s doing so in a very conscious and intentional way.

  
  


**Elemental Air Alignment:**

**Frog — Water**

Interesting, interesting.

The Air Alignment shows conscious level thought processing as well as communication, and with the Frog here it’s showing that her thought process and communication is projected through Water for the sake of healing and releasing denser energies. It’s like it’s being transmuted through Water and exchanged.

Pretty much, that tentacle projection thing that I was trying to explain is this. This is that conscious level projection to connect with other people while bringing in the energy her audience projects towards her. It’s very cool because she’s like generating her own positive energy in a way as her creations lead to higher vibrations in other people, which she then gets a little bit of for herself. It’s a whole thing, but she has that artist quality of being able to turn pain and negativity into something productive and beneficial not only for herself but for other people as well.

  
  


**Higher Self Core Alignment:**

**Wolf — Earth**

Usually, the Higher Self Core Alignment shows what the Higher Self is pushing down into the core in order to further the current state of soul progression or to initiate a new one, but this seems like something she’s already doing. The Wolf has more to do with bringing the focus outside of herself and more on other people. Specifically, it has to do with activism and acting as a figurehead for social and world progression.

Like, I said, I feel like she’s already doing this, but maybe this is just going to put it as a much bigger focus for her or she’ll have more opportunities to advance herself in that realm.

That’s all I have for this one, thanks for reading! 

Here are some links for the website, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly.

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/celebrity-reading-catalog/) | [Mini-Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/mini-readings/) | [Weekly Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/weekly-readings/)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/request-list/) on the official website.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations, read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), read the requested Mini-Readings, or to get updates for my shop then visit the website or follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Website](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/) | [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
